warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
FrostClan/Roleplay
Archives: 'None ---- (I'm just going to start this roleplay but if the admins don't want it started delete my edit) Fernfrost was settled down in the nettlepatch in camp, sorting through her new herbs she'd collected. ''Okay, we're a little low on comfrey and burdock root, as well as catmint... "Catmint!" She gasped, realising she'd only collected one piece of catmint. I can't believe I didn't notice! ''She scrambled to her paws, scattering her herbs. ''I'll sort through them later, ''she thought dismissively. ''Right now, we need catmint. I mean, it's almost leaf-bare! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:41, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Splashstar watched as Fernfrost scrambled out of her den. "What is it this time?" She muttered to herself. Her paws carried her in front of the she-cat. "You can't leave! There are herbs to be sorted! If our Clan members get hurt, and you are out there in la la land, what are we going to do?" She unsheathed her claws. "Brackenheart! Go hunting! With Ebonypaw! And I don't want to repeat that!" Wolfclaw ordered. He lashed his tail and turned around. "Oh, there's Fernfrost, arguing with the leader again. Will you ever stop?" [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 20:11, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Splashstar bristled. "Why did I ever make you deputy? You can't make me stop," she snarled. Splashstar felt anger boiling inside of her. She was a great leader, how dare her Clan question her? Kestrelkit spotted Fernfrost arguing with Splashstar . . . again. However, the neatly sorted herbs were sitting inside the den, waiting to be messed up. So, like any sane cat, he jumped into the herb pile, squealing and rolling. Finally, he made dirt in the den as a bonus gift. Then he ran off towards his loving mother and sister, who always understood him. ''They'll understand. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 20:33, September 2, 2017 (UTC) (i'm assuming brackenheart is accepted then, but lemme know if i'm wrong. also, kestrelkit is so cute <3 just like my kittens) Brackenheart leaped to his paws, startled out of his doze when he heard his name. He glanced around with a puzzled look. "Huh? Did someone want me?" 21:20, September 2, 2017 (UTC) (oh whoops i added brackenheart into the allegiances but i forgot to reply to your comment lol) "Hey, I wasn't even talking to you. I was talking to Fernfrost," Wolfclaw pointed out. "Brackenheart! I said go hunting with Ebonypaw! Or if you prefer to go alone that's fine with me because I honestly don't care." [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:30, September 2, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, okay," Brackenheart replied, itching a spot behind his neck before looking for Ebonypaw. ''Who stepped on Wolfclaw's tail? '' 01:56, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw glanced over her shoulder and imediately blushed as she realised Brackenheart was looking for her. ''God why do I have to have a crush on him? '' "Brackenheart! I'm coming!" She called, racing across to the older cat. ''Why is he so ridiculously handsome? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:24, September 3, 2017 (UTC) "Hi," Brackenheart greeted her with a smile. "Wolfclaw has assighed us to hunt." Beckoning her along with his tail, he led the way out of camp, ignoring the tension in the camps air. "Where would you like to go?" 05:10, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Gotta act cool, gotta act cool... ''"The cliffs," Ebonypaw answered, purring slightly. "it's almost sunset as well, so..." She stopped, blushing. ''I'm an idiot. ''She trotted beside Brackenheart, holding back something really weird she wanted to say. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Wolfclaw stared at Brackenheart and Ebonypaw. ''They better be going soon, he thought. He slowly walked away in the other direction. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:20, September 3, 2017 (UTC) "That's a good idea, there should be mice out aroung now, and it's beautiful there at sunset," Brackenheart mewed light-heartedly. He gazed curiously at Ebonypaw for a moment before shrugging it off. She seemed distracted. ''Not a big deal. 13:00, September 3, 2017 (UTC) What else can I do? ''Wolfclaw thought. He didn't really have any friends but guess what? He didn't care. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 14:16, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw followed Brackenheart to the cliffs, trying to register something to say. ''It'll come out dorky, ''she told herself firmly. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:00, September 3, 2017 (UTC) "So how's your training been going?" Brackenheart attempted a conversation awkwardly as they walked. He had never been that amazing at coming up with great topics, and he hated small talk, yet always tried making small talk. ''Why do you make small talk when you hate it? You're dumb, Brackenheart. '' 01:22, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "Okay," Ebonypaw replied honestly. "I mean, the thing is that my mentor (can anyone roleplay her mentor because she currently doesn't have one) is too busy mooning over unimportant stuff, so I've been training myself." She shuffled her paws a little. "And the includes learning about herbs, you know, in case of an emergency the medicine cat cannot be there for. Fernfrost is happy to teach me a little!" She added hastily, picking up her paws higher when she felt them tingle. ''I hope you don't think I'm stupid after this, Brackenheart. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:18, September 4, 2017 (UTC) (problem is that there aren't that many cats in FrostClan and all of them are all doing something so I have no more cats for Wolfclaw to yell at because who would yell at a queen) Wolfclaw saw that Splashstar and Fernfrost were still arguing. "Besides, you're not the medicine cat, Splashstar. What if the herbs run out while Fernfrost is sorting them?" he called out. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:22, September 4, 2017 (UTC) (i can probably make a cat as her mentor) Brackenheart couldn't help but look back at the black molly, surprised and half admiring. "You teach yourself? That's amazing!" he was going to say more when suddenly there was a tree banging into the side of his head. He rubbed his scrapped cheek with a paw and kept walking, not that embarrassed. "But your mentor sounds irresponsible. You should talk to Splashstar about it, she could find you a better mentor." 14:30, September 4, 2017 (UTC) (okay) Ebonypaw was thoughtful. "I might, actually," she decided. "But I ''have ''enjoyed teaching myself," she admitted. ''Oh Brackenheart, you're so handsome and smart. ''She blushed and realised how vibrant it would be against her black pelt. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:46, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "That's cool. I have no idea how you pulled off teaching yourself, but great job! I've seen you use your skills before," Brackenheart mewed as the walked, not noticing her blush. ''Hey, maybe she'd even be my apprentice. That would be cool. '' 22:49, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, Brackenheart," she started awkwardly, blushing again. "Would you, like to mentor me?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:55, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "I'd love to have you as my apprentice," Brackenheart purred. "Why not later we talk to your mentor and Splashstar about it. I'm sure they won't mind too much." It would be excting to have an apprentice again. He had had one before, but he was made a warrior. 01:37, September 5, 2017 (UTC) "Okay!" Ebonypaw breathed excitedly, her tail laying across Brackenheart's back and she blushed ''again. She felt her pelt grow hot, but she didn't care, Brackenheart didn't pull away from her, and she liked it. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:37, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart gave her a sideways grin. They trugged on through thin brush then Brackenheart spotted the ground suddenly dropping away. There he was met with a rank scent, faint, but still there. Narrowing his eyes, he moved his muzzle close to her ear. "Keep a watchful eye not just for prey. Coyotes were around not too long ago," he whispered, then pulled his head away and gazed across the landscape. It wasn't rare to find Coyotes at the cliffs, but it was usually only a stray, there were at least two or three different scents. Apprehension tugged at his fur, but he reassured himself with his own words. "Scents faint though. They were probably here last night or this morning." 12:48, September 6, 2017 (UTC) "Daisypad! What have you been doing? I had to send Ebonypaw with Brackenheart ''because you weren't with her! We've talked about this, I hope I don't have to repeat it!" Wolfclaw yelled as soon as he spotted Daisypad. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:10, September 6, 2017 (UTC) "Hmm? Who?" Daisypad looked up from the shiny shell she had found by a stream eariler that day. It was a pretty mottled tan with a smooth glossy beauty to it. She had to stare at it every now in then. "Ooh! Sorry, yeah, I'll do something with her soon." 00:09, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw puffed out her chest. "I remember on my third day as an apprentice, while I was training myself for battle, a Coyote snuck up on me! I fought it off though," she added proudly and she blushed when Brackenheart gave her an admiring look. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:43, September 8, 2017 (UTC) "Impressive," Brackenheart murmured, glancing at the young molly again. ''She's really something, ain't she? ''he thought, light-heartedly. "But two warriors can't take on a pack of coyotes. They can be deadly," he swallowed roughly as the memory of a elegant white she-cat with black points came to his mind, making his heart feel hollow. He'd never shake the image from his mind that stalked his dreams of the events that happened that day. ''I'm not letting myself break down in front of Ebonypaw, ''he told himself stubbornly, shaking the emptiness away. "Let's scout around," he said, staying low with pricked ears and glided like a snake through the grass. 17:19, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ''He has that glint in his eyes again... Why is he thinking about Frosty? ''Ebonypaw pressed herself against Brackenheart reassuringly, glancing up at him with loving eyes. "I can't imagine losing my mate like you did," she murmured to the tom. "Are you ready to move on though?" She had pretty much asked the question, he just had to search through her eyes to figure out what she meant. Ebonypaw suddenly paused. "Get down!" She hissed, dragging Brackenheart into the nearby bushes. Two dog-like creatures raced into the place where the two cats had just been standing. "Coyotes!" Ebonypaw breathed; she hadn't seen one since she had fought that one she had told Brackenheart. "Should we fight them? There's only two of 'em." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:08, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart was taken aback by Ebonypaw's question and a fresh pang of loss throbbed in his heart. He was so caught up in his inner pain, he hadn't payed attention to the scents around him and was surprised and shocked when Ebonypaw shoved him into a scrubby bush. He held his breath and peered through the thin leafy covering to spot the two coyotes sniffing the spot they had been a moment before. Brackenheart eyed them warily, a dim anger burning in his throat. He wanted to rake his claws down their flanks. He wanted to get rid of all the coyotes in the world for what they did to Frosty and his kits. The creatures had not harmed his children, but he was a rogue not long ago, he had to give them up to a she-cat who had the milk they needed. Who knew where they were now. "... We will wait. Thre could be more lurking around. If we have no choice, we will fight." 20:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC) "Answer my question after we deal with these stupid dogs," Ebonypaw spat. Suddenly, she felt a huge weight crash into her and she was thrown back against a tree, a Coyote crouching over her. "Get away from me you stinking moth-ball!" Ebonypaw screamed, raking her claws over the dog's eyes before leaping and twisting mid air, landing in the middle of the dog's shoulder blades. She reached forward and claws the coyotes face relentlessly. She hoped Brackenheart was okay... Brackenheart! The split second she raised her head to call for the tom, the coyote threw her off and she landing on the ground with a thud. Her head smacked against a rock and stars popped in front of her. ''This is the end, isn't it? This is how I'm going to go... ''She went limp. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:13, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Rage flared in Brackenheart. That stupid coyote hurt Ebonypaw! ''I'm not letting her die too. I can save her! ''He had failed to reach his love in time and ever since he had felt guilt over her death. But Ebonypaw would survive. Without any other thought, Brackenheart let out a hiss of pure rage and threw himself at the coyote. He slashed his claws down its face, spattering his pelt with it. It howled and bit into his leg, but he barely felt the pain. He ripped it free, teeth gritted and kept lashing out in a mad frenzy at the creature. It was a small one, probably young. Its whines of anger turned into fear and it reeled away to take a breather. Brackenheart stood huffing for a second when the second coyote came to aid its pup. ''I can't take on two. '' 23:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw opened her eyes and all she saw was a blur of movement. Her head spun and ached terribly, but she got to her paws gingerly, her vision clearing slightly. "Brackenheart!" She screeched, rushing forward and tackling the pup coyote. "I'll take this one!" She leaned in and whispered in the dog's ear, "you're dead." She reached her claws down and clawed the coyote's neck fiercly, her head spinning as she. ''I'm going to pass out again aren't I? ''She fell off the coyote's back and scrambled to her paws, backing away slowly, her hackles raised and her fur bristling like crazy. She felt the blackness creep up on her and she stumbled and fell on her back, leaving her underside exposed. ''I'm dead. ''She watched the coyote lean in, teeth bared and paws pressed against her throat. ''Kill me now and get it over with... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:55, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart fought with the adult even though he didn't think Ebonypaw should be taking on any coyote. He swiped its muzzle, then glanced over his shoulder to see the pup hovering over Ebonypaw. With a yowl of fury, Brackenheart dived toward it, determined to not let the apprentice get hurt. 02:16, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw saw Brackenheart racing over to her, and she croaked as he got nearer, "we have to retreat, I can't fight it anymore." She collapsed and felt a gentle tugging on her fur as Brackenheart hauled her away from the coyotes. She let the blackness take hold of her. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:24, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart sprang for Ebonypaw, grabbing her by the scruff and pulling her away as fast as he could, wincing when the coyotes bit his tail as they chased. At some point they gave up though and Brackenheart returned to camp, both he and Ebonypaw covered in blood. She was treated by the medicine cat and made a nest in their den. Now Brackenheart anxiously dozed outside, waiting for her to wake. 02:53, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw opened her eyes gingerly and noticed a herby tang in the air. She instantly felt frightened. "Brackenheart!" She wailed, her throat dry. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:56, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart leaped to his paws instantly, eyes wide and startled. He rushed to the medicine den, ended up hitting his head on the wall a mouse-lenth from the actual entrance, then pushed his way into the den and crouched down to Ebonypaw and gave her a reassuring lick on the neck. "It's okay. We got attacked by coyotes. You're in the medicine den. You're okay," he mewed, feeling more relieved than ever. Ebonypaw lived. She's okay. '' 03:06, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "Thank StarClan you're alive," Ebonypaw murmured in Brackenheart's ear. "I wouldn't have been able to survive without you. I need you, Brackenheart." She felt her heart burst with love for the tom. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:08, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart let out a rusty purr, resting his chin on the apprentices head for a moment. "I thought you died," he said, mew thick with emotion. "But you're okay. I'll always be there for you, Ebonypaw." 03:13, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you," Ebonypaw breathed before licking Brackenheart over the ears lovingly. "I'm really sore and tired," she admitted softly. "Could you sleep with me? I'll think you're dead if I wake up because I'll have nightmares about you being killed..." She trailed off and rested her head on her paws. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:18, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart gave her a stiff nod. "Sure. Yeah I'll stay here," he mewed. She stood up and paced a circle for a moment beside Ebonypaw's nest, then settled down, heart aching for the she-cat. She had nightmares of him dying, she nearly died... ''Ebonypaw's been a great friend of mine since I joined FrostClan. I don't know what I'd do without her... 12:44, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "You better," Wolfclaw growled at Daisypad. "I know you do not want to see me any angrier than this." [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:47, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Daisypad shrugged, looking back at her shiny shell. "I don't really care if you get angry, so whatever," she yawned, softly batting the shell with a paw. 12:54, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Heat and anger rose in Wolfclaw. He turned around and walked away towards the leader's den. "Splashstar! Daisypad is being a real pain and she's not mentoring Ebonypaw! Please change that apprentice's mentor now or tell Daisypad to go mentor her apprentice!" he shouted. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.'']] 13:01, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "Fine, change her mentor. I really don't care," Daisypad shrugged once more as Wolfclaw demanded Splashstar change Ebonypaw's mentor. "I never wanted to be a mentor anyway. I wasn't ready." 13:08, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages